charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Astral Monkey
Astral Monkey is the 20th episode ''of the second season and the 42nd overall episode of 'Charmed. Summary A doctor, who treated Piper when she was dangerously ill with Oroya fever, has been trying to uncover the reason for her miraculous recovery and accidentally acquires the powers of all three Halliwell sisters during a blood transfusion. In a desperate effort to save his dying sister, the doctor uses his new powers to harvest organs from former jail ward patients. Prue and Phoebe help Piper put an end to the doctor’s violent house calls. However, the doctor soon starts to go insane from the weight of his powers in his mortal body, and the Charmed Ones must make a tough decision... Meanwhile, Prue gets a job photographing a handsome actor and ends up in the tabloids. Characters Characters in '''bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Darryl Morris *Leo Wyatt *Dr. Curtis Williamson *'Evan Stone' Magical Notes 'Potions' *'Power Stripping Potion: ' The sisters used power stripping potions to remove the monkeys' of their new powers. Piper offered one to Williamson, but he refused and attacked her, forcing her to kill him. 'Powers' *'Telekinesis: ' Used by Monkey Prue to bring a banana towards her twice and to inject Dr. Williamson with the sisters' blood. Accidently used by Dr. Williamson to send some blood bottles flying, smashing them against the wall and to smash a computer. He also used it to fling Benny Ritter, the sisters and to fling two buzzsaws towards them. Used by Prue to fling Dr. Williamson, his scalpel and to stop a buzzsaw. *'Molecular Immobilization: '''Accidentally used by Dr. Williamson to freeze a doctor and used by Piper to freeze an approaching saw, a doctor, a nurse and a patient, Dr. Williamson's secretary and some reporters. Used by Monkey Piper to freeze the banana. Piper also froze Dr. Williamson, but he fought out of it. *'Premonition: Used by Dr. Williamson to see his brother-in-law have a heart attack before it happened. Phoebe used it to see that Dr. Williamson had telekinesis. *Astral Projection: Used by Monkey Prue to astral project onto the set where Prue was working, gained by Dr. Williamson but never used. *Adjusting:' Used by Dr. Williamson to resist Piper's power. *'Orbing:' Type of teleportation used by Leo. 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal-''' A magical pendant used for scrying. The Charmed Ones try to scry for Dr.Williamson but it fails because he is not a witch. Beings Mortals *'Dr. Curtis Williamson' *'Evan Stone' Featured Music :"Then The Morning Comes" by Smash Mouth :"Letting The Cables Sleep" by Bush Notes and Trivia 300px|right * The title of this episode is likely based on Astral Projection and the monkeys from the hospital. * Dan does not appear in this episode. * Prue gets a new car, a black 2000 BMW X5. * In this episode Phoebe trains the monkeys for: one to cover his eyes, another his ears and the last one his mouth. This is also a reference to the phrase 'Hear no evil, See no evil, Speak no evil', which in Japanese culture is symbolised by three monkeys, one covering it's ears, one covering it's eyes and one covering it's mouth. In "Sense And Sense Ability" the sisters get infected by a magical monkey and each lose one of their senses. * Dr. Williamson's appearance towards the end of the episode is nearly the same as when Cole gets possessed by the Source: sweaty, bloodshot eyes. This is likely because mortals can't handle having magical powers. * Neither Prue nor the doctor use Astral Projection, but the monkey with Prue's powers does. * We see here Dr. Williamson getting "infected" with magic. In "Hulkus Pocus", the consequences of mixing the blood of magical beings and mortals is seen again. * On the streaming website, Netflix, the ending song is changed. * This is one of the few episodes without evil beings in it. * It's interesting to note that this episode and Awakened, the two episodes that Dr. Williamson appears in, there are no evil beings. * One of the nurses desribes Dr. Williamson as "clairvoyant" for predicting his brother-in-law's heart attack. Clairvoyance is actually the power to receive premontions of the present. The same mistake will be made by Margaret Henderson in "Soul Survivor". Glitches * When Dr. Williamson freezes the other doctor who walks into his lab, the frozen doctor can be seen moving and it is fairly obvious that he is not frozen. * When Piper pulls out the list of jail patients from her pocket, it is different than the list from the computer which the sisters printed in the hospital. Piper said there was a "Dr. C. Williamson" however on the paper from the hospital it was written only as "Dr. Williamson". Gallery Episode Stills 03poiu.jpg Prue Monkey1.jpg Piper Monkey.jpg 220d.jpg Prue Monkey2.jpg 220c.jpg Prue Monkey3.jpg 220e.jpg 220i.jpg Behind the Scenes 220f.jpg 220g.jpg 220h.jpg Quotes :Piper: I got another letter from Dr. Williamson. :Phoebe: Williamson? Isn't he the specialist that treated you for Oroya fever? :Piper: That would be him. :(Phoebe opens the pantry.) :Phoebe: Oh that was months ago. What does he want? :Piper: He wants me to come in for blood work so he can make sure I'm cured. :Phoebe: An angel brought you back to life. Trust me, you're cured. :(Phoebe's kneeling down with her head in the closet throwing clothes out on the floor. Leo orbs in and kneels down really close to Phoebe.) :Leo: (thinking it's Piper) Ever done it on a cloud? :Phoebe: I don't know, does a feather bed count? :(Leo quickly stands up.) :Leo: Uh, Phoebe. I thought you were Piper. :Prue: Yeah. Exactly like this. Wait, is this the same Dr. Williamson? :Piper: Yeah, he's been sending me requests for weeks and he called this morning and said he wanted to see me. :Prue: What? :Phoebe: Wait, you didn't tell me he called you. :Piper: Well, there was nothing to say. I hung up on him. Do you think he found out about our powers? :Prue: B.o.S. :Phoebe: B.o.S.? Oh, Book Of Shadows! Book of Shadows! :Piper: Okay, then, so what are you suggesting? (Prue and Phoebe look at each other.) You guys wanna vanquish him? You can't be serious, he's, he's not a demon, he's a human being. :Prue: Not anymore. :Piper: But, okay, we can't use our powers to punish anyway you know that. :Prue: Piper, we're not punishing, alright, we're saving lives. All you have to do is freeze him. :Piper: And then what? You're gonna move him in the path of an oncoming bus, drop a building on him, kill him? (Leo walks in.) Leo, tell me you found something, anything. :Leo: Sorry. I don't think there's any way out of this one. :Piper: I don't believe this. International Titles *'French:' Médecine Occulte *'Italian:' Le Tre Scimmie (The Three Monkeys) *'Brazilian Portuguese: '''Macaco Astral (''Astral Monkey) *'Spanish (Spain): '''Mono Astral ''(Astral Monkey) *'Spanish (Latin American)' Transfusión Hechizada (Charmed Transfusion) *'Polish:' Astralna Małpa *'Russian:' Obez'yanka iz astrala (Monkey From the Astral) *'Czech:' Astrální projekce (Astral Projection) *'Slovak: ''Nebezpečná krv (Dangerous Blood) *'''Serbian: Astralni Majmun *'German:' Hexenblut (Witch Blood) *'Hungarian:' Asztrál majom (Astral monkey) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2